Action Starring Aerrow and Piper
by Firefly1fan
Summary: After Aerrow watches a bit of Action Sky Knight (Voiced by: Mark Griffin) he and Piper do a bit of action themselves battling Cyclonis and the Invaders led by Scar (Voiced by: Scott McNeil) can Aerrow and Piper save the Far Side of Atmos. AerrowxPiper hint at the end.


Action Starring Aerrow and Piper

Set after the end of the series of Storm Hawks.

Aerrow found some old tapes of his favourite cartoon: Action Sky Knight.

"I'll watch these for a little while before I go on deck." He thought and he watched them.

"Ok Dr Cyclonis it's just you and me." Said Action Sky Knight on the TV.

"I am much to clever to be captured." Cackled Dr Cyclonis.

"I love this show." Smiled Aerrow then Piper came in.

"I see you found the gift I left you." She smiled. "I know how much you adore Action Sky Knight."

"I do Pi fancy joining me?" asked Aerrow.

"As much as I'd like too I won't I need to think of a way to stop Cyclonis." Piper replied and was about to leave when an explosion went off. "That wasn't the camera."

Then they saw Cyclonis.

"The Far Side is mine to control and no one not even the Storm Hawks can stop me!" cackled Cyclonis. "Now come out and fight Storm Hawks."

"Well since you asked so mean like we will." Joked Aerrow and Piper looked at him. "Sorry."

Then Piper giggled.

"It's ok I needed something to smile about." She smiled.

"Time for action." Called Aerrow.

"Yeah Blue Energy now." Smiled Piper and they both began getting blue energy all over. "I'm getting used to this."

Then some ships arrived from Outer Space.

"People of Atmos you will surrender to the Invaders so says Scar." Yelled the Leader of the aliens from a radio.

"Aliens Atmos is mine! So says Cyclonis!" yelled Cyclonis.

Then the aliens blasted her and she disappeared.

"We'll get Cyclonis I promise dear sweet Piper." Promised Aerrow.

"You can flirt with me later Aerrow that's a promise." Replied Piper and soon they began getting ready for!

"Two heroes this will be easy!" yelled Scar and fired some crystal lasers!

"Er Pi where are the others?" asked Aerrow innocently.

"Finn insisted the others explored the Far Side." Sighed Piper. "I tried to stop them but Finn called me bossy."

"Piper if there's anything you're not and that is bossy a bit more words with Finn later should do the trick." Admitted Aerrow.

Then an alien flew from the ship.

"So Scar we meet at last." Said Aerrow.

"You two have no one helping you ah well I'll bash you about like I did with 3000 other creatures and of course your race called humans on other planets." Said Scar.

"They're other planets with humans?" asked Piper.

"Piper head in the game please." Said Aerrow.

And Piper nodded.

"You two are going to get bashed now!" yelled Scar and he flew and tried to bash Aerrow and Piper dodged just in time.

"Binding time!" called Aerrow and Piper. "Lightning Strike!"

And they blasted Scar.

"The Legendary Binding strong but I can not be defected!" yelled Scar and tried to hit Aerrow and Piper again but they both bashed him instead.

"Again Lightning Strike!" yelled Piper and Aerrow blasted Scar making him fly backwards. "I still have no idea."

"Me neither." Replied Aerrow then Finn, Junko, Stork and Radarr arrived. "You lot took your time you will stay on the Condor! After this!"

"You're no fun." Said Finn.

"We're doomed." Said Stork.

"Sh and fight!" called Aerrow and Piper. "Lightning Strike!"

Then they blasted Scar again!

"This grows tiresome." Said Scar. "Dr Betrayer activate the Planet Drainer."

"I don't like the sound of that." Said Junko. "I hope you and Piper have a plan Aerrow."

"We do." Replied Aerrow. "Pi fly us to the Flagship."

"Ok Aerrow." Said Piper as she used the Binding to get her and Aerrow protected from the air of the Stratosphere since there isn't much! "Lightning Strike!"

And they blasted the Planet Drainer making them lose a big bit of energy!

"NO!" yelled Scar as his ship was getting closer to crashing.

"Aerrow I lose a lot of energy." Groaned Piper weakly.

"If we gotta go down at least we're going down together." Said Aerrow weakly and they both glowed blue and they began to fly properly.

"My plan has failed Mothership two teleport me out." Said Scar. "We shall meet again boy and girl!"

"The name's Piper." Said Piper.

"And Aerrow." Said Aerrow.

"Of the Storm Hawks!" they both said. "Lightning Strike!"

And they managed to blast Scar one more time before he teleported away!

Later Cyclonis crawled into her base.

"I'll get those Storm Hawks and that alien if he ever returns." Said Cyclonis. "Carnage I hope you have a weapon."

"In development yes." Said Professor Carnage.

"Make it soon." She groaned and she pasted out!

Meanwhile…

"Scar's fleet went a light year a way." Said Piper.

"Huh? I thought a light year had something to do with time not distance." Said Aerrow innocently.

"And for that I blame the education system." Replied Piper. "Ready for some Action Sky Knight?"

"With pleasure." Smiled Aerrow as he put his arm around Piper. "Today was full of action."

"It sure was." Piper replied and she kissed Aerrow's cheek. "You may get a kiss on the lips after the war." She joked.

"Well Piper I admit I have feelings for you but best leave them until the end of the war." Replied Aerrow.

"Well I have feelings for you too Aerrow and yes we best save it until after the war against both Cyclonis and this Scar." Replied Piper and they watched Action Sky Knight together quite happily.

Iris Out

Join Aerrow, Piper and the Storm Hawks Squadron in another thrilling adventure of the Storm Hawks!


End file.
